magifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Magi (Anime)
Beim Studio A-1 Pictures entstand ab 2012 eine Anime-Adaption des Werks für das japanische Fernsehen. Regie führte Kōji Masunari, für Konzept und Drehbuch war Hiroyuki Yoshino verantwortlich. Das Charakterdesign entwarf Toshifumi Akai und die künstlerische Leitung lag bei Ayu Kawamoto und Taichi Maezuka. Die erste Staffel mit 25 Folgen (je 25 Minuten lang) wurde vom 7. Oktober 2012 bis zum 31. März 2013 von MBS und TBS im Nachmittagsprogramm gezeigt. Die zweite Staffel mit gleicher Folgenzahl und dem Untertitel The Kingdom of Magic hatte ihre Erstausstrahlung vom 6. Oktober 2013 bis 30. März 2014. Die Serie wurde komplett in deutscher Synchronisation von Kazé Anime auf DVD und Blu-Ray herausgegeben. Seit dem 15. März 2018 wird die Serie montags bis freitags um 17:05 Uhr auf ProSieben Maxx gesendet. Anfang April 2018 gab der Sender bekannt, dass nach dem Abschluss der ersten Staffel auch die zweite Staffel des Anime ausgestrahlt wird.Anime-Adaption Inhalt Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic Magi erzählt die Abenteuer des jungen Aladin. Dieser besitzt eine magische Flöte, mit der er den kopflosen Dschinn Ugo beschwören kann. Seit sich Aladin gewünscht hat, dass Ugo sein Freund ist, begleitet er ihn auf seinen Reisen. Aladins Ziel ist es, das Geheimnis um seine Identität zu ergründen, über die er so gut wie nichts weiß. Außer Ugo helfen ihm bei seinen Abenteuern noch viele andere Freunde, die er während seiner Reisen kennenlernt. Magi: The Kingdom of Magic Die Abenteuer von Aladin, Ali Baba und Morgiana gehen weiter, wenngleich sie diesmal verschiedene Wege gehen. Denn um mehr über die geheimnisvolle Organisation Al Thamen zu erfahren und seine Fähigkeiten als Magi zu verbessern, begibt sich Aladin diesmal ganz allein auf die Reise nach Magnostadt, dem Königreich der Magier. Episoden Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (1. Staffel) 1. Nacht: Aladin und Ali Baba (engl.) Aladdin and Alibaba 2. Nacht: Die Dungeon-Suite (engl.) Dungeon Suite 3. Nacht: Der Magier, der die Welt formt (engl.) The World Creation Magician 4. Nacht: Das Volk der Steppe (engl.) The People of the Plains 5. Nacht: Die Dungeon-Bezwingerin (engl.) Dungeon Capturer 6. Nacht: Das Kriegervolk der Fanalis (engl.) Warrior Tribe Fanalis 7. Nacht: Sein Name ist Sindbad (engl.) His Name is Sinbad 8. Nacht: Ein gebrochenes Versprechen (engl.) A Broken Promise 9. Nacht: Eine Fürstenpflicht (engl.) A Prince's Duty 10. Nacht: Sein Name ist Judal (engl.) His Name is Judar 11. Nacht: Ein neuer Besucher (engl.) A New Visitor 12. Nacht: Bestimmung und Trennung (engl.) Determination and Separation 13. Nacht: Fürst der Rebellion (engl.) Prince of the Rebellion 14. Nacht: Ali Babas Antwort (engl.) Alibaba's Answer 15. Nacht: Kassims Antwort (engl.) Cassim's Answer 16. Nacht: Salomons Weisheit (engl.) Wisdom of Solomon 17. Nacht: Ein Lächeln (engl.) Smile 18. Nacht: Das Königreich Sindria (engl.) The Kingdom of Sindria 19. Nacht: Der Täter heißt Sindbad (engl.) The Culprit's Name is Sinbad 20. Nacht: Die zwei Prinzen (engl.) The Two Princes 21. Nacht: Der Dungeon Zagan (engl.) Zagan Labyrinth 22. Nacht: Das feurige Hausgefäß (engl.) Household of Flames 23. Nacht: Kriegsschrei (engl.) Battle Cry 24. Nacht: Der Fall (engl.) Fall into Depravity 25. Nacht: Ali Baba und Aladin (engl.) Alibaba and Aladdin Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (2.Staffel) 1. Nacht: Abschiedsahnungen (engl.) Premonition of a Journey 2. Nacht: Abschied (engl.) Departure 3. Nacht: Leinen los (engl.) Setting Sail 4. Nacht: Seeräuber (engl.) Pirates 5. Nacht: Mutter Madaura (engl.) Mother 6. Nacht: Freundliche Menschen (engl.) A Kind Person 7. Nacht: Auftritt Koha Ren (engl.) Ren Kouha Appears 8. Nacht: Tage des Übens (engl.) Days of Training 9. Nacht: In Reim (engl.) The Reim Empire 10. Nacht: Die Hohepriesterin (engl.) The High Priestess 11. Nacht: Der große Graben (engl.) The Great Rift 12. Nacht: Ein neuer Kaiser (engl.) A New Emperor 13. Nacht: Titus Alexius (engl.) Titus Alexius 14. Nacht: Das verborgene Volk (engl.) The Hidden Citizens 15. Nacht: Das Land der Magier (engl.) The Magicians' Country 16. Nacht: Das restliche Leben (engl.) Remaining Life 17. Nacht: Die Kriegserklärung (engl.) Declaration of War 18. Nacht: Bedrohung aus Reim (engl.) Reim's Threat 19. Nacht: Ein echter Magi (engl.) A True Magi 20. Nacht: Wiedersehen (engl.) Reunion 21. Nacht: Die Eignung zum König (engl.) The King Vessel 22. Nacht: Was man beschützen möchte (engl.) The Things I Want to Protect 23. Nacht: Krieger in Dschinn-Ausstattung (engl.) The Djinn Warriors 24. Nacht: Zeit des Untergangs (engl.) Time of Destruction 25. Nacht: Willkommen Daheim (engl.) Welcome Home 'Synchronisation' Die deutsche Synchronisation entstand im G&G Tonstudios.Stimmen sind nach dem Hören des Animes aufgelistet.Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic & Magi: The Kingdom of Magic Kougyoku Ren Kana HANAZAWA Kougyoku Ren Kira BUCKLAND Kougyoku Ren Kerstin KRAMER Masrur Yoshimasa HOSOYA Masrur Keith SILVERSTEIN Masrur Ben STEINHOFF Isunan Shin'ichirou MIKI Ithnan Marc DIRAISON Ithnaan Philipp MAURER Cassim Jun FUKUYAMA Cassim Sean CHIPLOCK Kassim Daniel KÄSER Yamuraiha Yui HORIE Yamraiha Carrie KERANEN Yamraiha Birte BAUMGARDT Sharrkan Shoutarou MORIKUBO Sharrkan Ray CHASE Sharrkan Lars SCHMIDTKE Ahbmad Saluja Kouki MIYATA Ahbmad Saluja Sam RIEGEL Ahbmad Saluja Dieter MAISE Pisti Rumi OOKUBO Pisti Christine Marie CABANOS Pisti Rieke WERNER Drakon Tomokazu SUGITA Drakon Patrick SEITZ Drakon Dieter BRINK Hinahoho Keiji FUJIWARA Hinahoho Tony OLIVER Hinahoho Frank VOß Spartos Wataru HATANO Spartos Sam RIEGEL Spartos Tom RACZKO Sahbmad Saluja Hirofumi NOJIMA Sahbmad Saluja Tony OLIVER Sahbmad Saluja Lars FALINSKI Marchio Shin'ichirou MIKI Marchio Liam O'BRIEN Marcchio Oliver KRIETSCH-MATZURA Balkak Yasunori MATSUMOTO Balkak Dan WOREN Barkak Thomas Balou MARTIN S Nando Tomoyuki SHIMURA S Nando Hans BAYER L Nando Kouhei FUKUHARA L Nando Hans-Gerd KILBINGER M Nando Kenji AKABANE M Nando Hendrik STICKAN Paimon (Ep 5) Sayaka OOHARA Paimon (Ep 5) Karen STRASSMAN Paimon (Ep 5) Gabriele WIENAND Villager (Ep 5) Hidemitsu SHIMIZU Jamil Young (Ep 6) Junko MINAGAWA Jamil Young (Ep 6) Amanda Celine MILLER Laila (Ep 6) Haruna IKEZAWA Laila (Ep 6) Julie Ann TAYLOR Leila (Ep 6) Birte BAUMGARDT Sahsa (Ep 6) Satomi SATOU Sasha (Ep 6) Karen STRASSMAN Sasha (Ep 6) Sarah BRÜCKNER Fatima (Ep 6) Ryoutarou OKIAYU Fatima (Ep 6) Patrick SEITZ Fatima (Ep 6) Lars SCHMIDTKE Nadja (Ep 6) Noriko OBATA Nadja (Ep 6) Christine Marie CABANOS Nadja (Ep 6) Kirstin HESSE Nadja's Mother (Ep 6) Eimi OKADA Peddler (Ep 6) Hidemitsu SHIMIZU Caravan Leader (Ep 6) Yuuya MURAKAMI Moustached Caravan Leader (Ep 6) Takehiro HASU Haldub (Ep 7) Takehiro HASU Haldub (Ep 7) Hans BAYER Maid (Ep 7) Aki NAKAJIMA Dienstmädchen (Ep 7) Kirstin HESSE Guard (Ep 7) Shinobu MATSUMOTO Soldier (Ep 7) Hidemitsu SHIMIZU Hassan (Ep 7-9,15) Teruyuki TANZAWA Hassan (Ep 7-9,15) Patrick SEITZ Zaynab (Ep 7-9,15) Akeno WATANABE Poor Mother (Ep 7,9,14,16) Eimi OKADA Arme Mutter (Ep 7,9,14,16) Gabriele WIENAND Soldier A (Ep 8) Shinobu MATSUMOTO Soldier B (Ep 8) Takehiro HASU Maid Servant (Ep 8) Eimi OKADA Rashid Saluja (Ep 8,13) Hiroshi TSUCHIDA Rashid Saluja (Ep 8,13) Roland HEMMO Alibaba Young (Ep 8,13,17) Mutsumi TAMURA Cassim Young (Ep 8,17) Yuuko SANPEI Cassim Young (Ep 8,17) Amanda Celine MILLER Kassim Jung (Ep 8,17) Daniel KÄSER Cassim's Father (Ep 8,17) Yasuhiro MAMIYA Cassim's Father (Ep 8,17) Marc DIRAISON Mariam (Ep 8,17) Aki NAKAJIMA Old Man (Ep 9) Kiyoshi KATSUNUMA Troupe Member A (Ep 9) Shinobu MATSUMOTO Troupe Member B (Ep 9) Hideki KOJIMA Father (Ep 9) Takehiro HASU Citizen (Ep 9,13) Hidemitsu SHIMIZU Citizen A (Ep 10) Eimi OKADA Citizen B (Ep 10) Masakazu NISHIDA Troupe Member A (Ep 10) Takehiro HASU Troupe Member B (Ep 10) Shinobu MATSUMOTO Troupe Member A (Ep 11) Hidemitsu SHIMIZU Troupe Member B (Ep 11) Hideki KOJIMA Truppenmitglied B (Ep 11) Ben STEINHOFF Troupe Member C (Ep 11) Takehiro HASU Engi (Ep 11,13) Kiyoshi KATSUNUMA Engi (Ep 11,13) Adin RUDD Koubun Ka (Ep 11,13,14,19) Ken'ichi SUZUMURA Koubun Ka (Ep 11,13,14,19) Vic MIGNOGNA Koubun Ka (Ep 11,13,14,19) Claus THULL-EMDEN Boy (Ep 12) Aki NAKAJIMA Father (Ep 12) Takehiro HASU Poor Man A (Ep 12) Masakazu NISHIDA Poor Man B (Ep 12) Shinobu MATSUMOTO Poor Man C (Ep 12) Teruyuki TANZAWA Anise (Ep 13) Eimi OKADA Entai (Ep 13) Kouhei FUKUHARA Entai (Ep 13) Patrick SEITZ Entai (Ep 13) Jochen LANGNER Woman from Fog Troupe (Ep 13) Aki NAKAJIMA Frau der Nebelbande (Ep 13) Birte BAUMGARDT Gatekeeper (Ep 13) Hideki KOJIMA Crowd Member A (Ep 14) Hidemitsu SHIMIZU Crowd Member B (Ep 14) Takehiro HASU Crowd Member C (Ep 14) Shinobu MATSUMOTO Crowd Member D (Ep 14) Aki NAKAJIMA King Solomon (Ep 15) Hidemitsu SHIMIZU Soldier (Ep 16) Kiyoshi KATSUNUMA Citizen (Ep 16) Masakazu NISHIDA National Army Soldier A (Ep 16) Hidemitsu SHIMIZU National Army Soldier B (Ep 16,17) Takehiro HASU Hassan Young (Ep 17) Saeko AKIHO Boy (Ep 18) Eimi OKADA Soldier A (Ep 18) Takuya MASUMOTO Soldier B (Ep 18) Shinobu MATSUMOTO Sentinel (Ep 18) Yoshihito SASAKI Citizen (Ep 18) Hiroyuki TAKANAKA Citizen (Ep 18) Michiko KAIDEN Kou Soldier (Ep 18) Teruyuki TANZAWA Companion A (Ep 19) Shinobu MATSUMOTO Companion B (Ep 19) Yuuya MURAKAMI Companion C (Ep 19) Teruyuki TANZAWA Companion D (Ep 19) Takuya MASUMOTO Ekaterina (Ep 20) Naomi SHINDOU Ekaterina (Ep 20) Gabriele WIENAND Onei-san A (Ep 20) Eimi OKADA Onei-san B (Ep 20) Michiko KAIDEN Crew Member A (Ep 20) Hiroyuki TAKANAKA Crew Member B (Ep 20) Yoshihito SASAKI Tiare (Ep 20-23) Risa TANEDA Tiare (Ep 20-23) Faye MATA Puma (Ep 21) Teruyuki TANZAWA Turtle (Ep 21) Yoshihito SASAKI Elephant (Ep 21) Takuya MASUMOTO Butterfly (Ep 21) Yuuya MURAKAMI Sunflower (Ep 21) Eimi OKADA Bunny (Ep 21) Naoko SUGIURA Zagan (Ep 21,22,24,25) Hiroki TAKAHASHI Zagan (Ep 21,22,24,25) Doug ERHOLTZ Zagan (Ep 21,22,24,25) Stefan NAAS Amon's Relative (Ep 22) Takuya MASUMOTO Soldier A (Ep 23) Hiroyuki TAKANAKA Soldier B (Ep 23) Yoshihito SASAKI Soldier C (Ep 23) Shinobu MATSUMOTO Woman A (Ep 23) Eimi OKADA Woman B (Ep 23) Michiko KAIDEN Isaac (Ep 23,24) Ryouta TAKEUCHI Isaac (Ep 23,24) Liam O'BRIEN Isaac (Ep 23,24) Tom JACOBS Dunya (Ep 23-25) Eriko NAKAMURA Dunya (Ep 23-25) Erika HARLACHER Dunja (Ep 23-25) Julia VON TETTENBORN Apollonius (Ep 23-25) Nobuo TOBITA Apollonius (Ep 23-25) Tony OLIVER Zurmudd (Ep 24) Takanori HOSHINO Zurmudd (Ep 24) Dan WOREN Byorun (Ep 24) Kazuyuki OKITSU Byoln (Ep 24) Kaiji TANG Byoln (Ep 24) Benjamin STOLZ Sorcerer A (Ep 24) Yuuya MURAKAMI Sorcerer B (Ep 24) Takuya MASUMOTO Magician (Ep 24) Yoshihito SASAKI Magi A (Ep 25) Toshiyuki MORIKAWA Magi B (Ep 25) Miki ITOU Magi C (Ep 25) Takuya MASUMOTO Representative (Ep 25) Hiroyuki TAKANAKA Soldier A (Ep 25) Yoshihito SASAKI Soldier B (Ep 25) Shinobu MATSUMOTO Yunan (Ep 25) Akira ISHIDA Yunan (Ep 25) Benjamin STOLZ Kouen Ren (Ep 25) Yuuichi NAKAMURA Kouen Ren (Ep 25) Michael-Che KOCH | style="border: 1px solid black; padding: 5px; text-align: center;" |Kōgyoku Ren | style="border: 1px solid black; padding: 5px; text-align: center;" |Kana Hanazawa | style="border: 1px solid black; padding: 5px; text-align: center;" | | style="border: 1px solid black; padding: 5px; text-align: center;" |Kerstin Kramer |- | style="border: 1px solid black; padding: 5px; text-align: center;" |Sindbad | style="border: 1px solid black; padding: 5px; text-align: center;" |Daisuke Ono | style="border: 1px solid black; padding: 5px; text-align: center;" | | style="border: 1px solid black; padding: 5px; text-align: center;" |Simon T. Roden |- | style="border: 1px solid black; padding: 5px; text-align: center;" | | style="border: 1px solid black; padding: 5px; text-align: center;" | | style="border: 1px solid black; padding: 5px; text-align: center;" | | style="border: 1px solid black; padding: 5px; text-align: center;" | |} 'Musik' Die Musik der Serie stammt von Shirō Sagisu. Vorspann *V.I.P von SID *Matataku Hoshi no Shita de (瞬く星の下で) von Porno Graffitti *ANNIVERSARY von SID *Hikari (光-HIKARI-) von ViViD Abspann *Yubi Bōenkyō (指望遠鏡) von Nogizaka46 *The Bravery von Supercell *Eden (エデン) von Aqua Timez *With You / With Me von 9nine Manga von Magi Die von Shinobu Ohtaka geschaffene Serie erscheint seit dem 3. Juni 2009 in Einzelkapiteln im Magazin Weekly Shōnen Sunday beim Verlag Shogakukan. Dieser brachte Magi auch in bisher 37 Sammelbänden heraus. Eine deutsche Übersetzung von John Schmitt-Weigand erscheint seit Oktober 2013 bei Kazé Manga mit bisher 35 Bänden. → Hauptartikel: ''Magi '''Anime von Adventure of Sinbad' Zum Ableger Sinbad no Bōken erschienen bisher fünf OVAs und eine Anime-Fernsehserie wurde für April 2016 angekündigt. → Hauptartikel: ''Sinbad no Bōken '''Charaktere' ''→ Hauptartikel: ''Die Charaktere Referenzen Kategorie:Media